As the Romans Do
by Jolis Mots
Summary: A series of drabbles about Jason, the Roman camp, random memories, and even a little bit of the Greeks. set before, during, and after TLH.
1. Let Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the PJO universe. Because, if I did….**

**(A/N): Not in chronological order! :D **

**First drabble! A little Jason/Piper stuff here, even though I don't really like this ship. However, I do think that the closer they get to getting to the Roman camp, the more emotionally complex everything will get for Jason and everybody.**

**

* * *

**

_Argo II _is set to sail (or fly?) at ten am tomorrow and Piper can't help but feel like tonight is her last with Jason (as it might as well be). So before they part their ways to their separate cabins, she holds on even tighter in their _goodnight _embrace and doesn't let go for what seems like eons.

He says no (and feels no) objection to just how long they've been standing there, arms clinging to the other like one of them was about to fall off a cliff. After all, he cares about Piper, deeply, and even developed a crush on her. Despite the memories that are slowly seeping back and the anxiousness (more like excitement) of going back home…there's some sadness in him when he thinks about what this will mean for _them_.

It takes him a while to realize she's crying into his shirt and it takes all the comforting words he can muster so that her sobs are reduced to hiccups.

When they finally break apart, he kisses her. But not on the lips, no. And not even on the cheek. _This is the moment_, she thinks, _where the end starts._

He kisses her on the top of her head and walks away without a second glance. He thinks that it's better this way, maybe if he restrained himself, whatever would happen when they reached Roman camp (_home_, echoes and echoes in his head) will be a lot less painful.

But for Piper, it's nothing _but _painful. She can see him slowly slipping from her grasp. Every memory that comes back to him pushes her and this Greek life out the door (he doesn't need to tell her this, she can feel it). All the comfort Jason had given her only moments ago quickly faded away, and the tears were back, running down her cheek faster than she could run to her room—to hide under the covers—to pretend tomorrow will never happen.

* * *

**More to come! Stay tuned.**


	2. Whirlwind

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO anyhting...**

**(A/N): I decided to put my own little opinion of what Reyna and her relationship with Jason is like. I really do wonder how Rick Riordan will portray her. I hope she's not all wimpy or mean like Drew like most people seem to make her in fanfics. I think she should be feisty without being a total bitch :) **

**

* * *

**

Lovers seem like they're made for each other. All those fairytales and stories and Helens and Juliets. Lovers are supposed to be like puzzle pieces. These two, however, they're more like broken glass and _no one _at camp would have thought they'd end up together. (And still, some don't approve).

For one, Jason's friends hate Reyna's friends, almost as much as Jason and Reyna had hated each other. (Past tense, you see).

Oh, but the circles they've dangerously dance around each other these past few years. All the merciless heartbreaking…

(But really, it wasn't _his_ fault. Girls were just naturally drawn to his blonde hair and sky blue irises, weren't they?—and really—who could help falling for the _b e s t _demigod in the entire Roman camp?)

He would always try to be nice (even if it got frustrating) and let them down easy, using every line in the book so that they'll go away without tears (he'll admit it was seldom that that happened, even though he tried his best).

But Reyna.

She's so much worse. She goes around boy to boy, never crossing the line, but always leaving each with a terrible longing that would cut them up inside. She does it on _purpose _sometimes and at first _he _didn't _care_ (or at least he told himself he didn't). But then he got older and her antics caught his attention (as did her long legs and long brown hair) and at first he felt bad for those boys, until he became one of them.

And nothing had ever left him so frustrated.

So lately he's been sitting in his room, cursing her existence and at the same time wishing she would just stop playing games with him because he's so sick and tired of hating the girl he's not supposed to fall in love with.

But fell he did.

* * *

**I'd like all your opinions too, dear readers. what do YOU think reyna will be like?**


End file.
